


追逐游戏

by MrSandthatsheep



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandthatsheep/pseuds/MrSandthatsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>人前精明的莫莫人后是个笨蛋的设定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	追逐游戏

 

Jim跟了Sherlock一整天了。

 

他穿着的熊熊装毛茸茸的浅褐色，肚子是淡黄色的，眼睛大大的就和他自己的眼睛一样，两只半月状的耳朵竖在脑袋上，屁股上还有个尾巴。  
穿戴好了后他准备出门。  
“哦对了还有这个。”  
把他精心挑选过的礼物放进肚子上的口袋里，他要给Sherlock一个惊喜。  
扮成一个吉祥物，Jim出门了。  
那么今天Sherlock，在哪儿呢？

Sherlock依然和往常一样，为了案子奔走于大街小巷（因为今天John实在不想给他跑腿）。  
远远的跟上他，Jim低头看看，恩，礼物好好的。  
他快步向Sherlock走去，而Sherlock还没有发现。还差一个马路就到了，他经过一间咖啡店在窗子里看到了自己的影子——一个熊在忙碌地往前赶。  
哦，不，不是这样的，一个匆匆忙忙的吉祥物？太不吉祥了，他今天是去送礼物的，不是扮吉祥物杀人去的。  
那么欢快一点怎样呢？好的，欢快点。  
Jim决定一蹦一跳的按吉祥物特有步伐前进，就在他蹦蹦跳跳的时候Sherlock已经又跨过两条街了。Jim一看他已经走出去好远，一着急怎么还管得了吉祥物专用步，赶快跑了起来。偏偏这时候Sherlock也跑了起来，Jim就顾不得看左右两边，连红绿灯也不管就朝马路狂奔（反正他平时也不看）。虽然已经不算是上班高峰期但马路上的车流量还是不小的，Jim左右闪过好几辆，可还是被其中一辆撞到了屁屁。一边揉屁股一边恶狠狠回头看，还要追Sherlock。他记下了车牌号。  
哼，等会给你寄个炸弹。他在心里想。

Sherlock不知道看到了什么，兴奋的在马路上窜着直到到了对面的人行道。他站在一个高出一点的坡上站了一会，然后轻轻跳了下去。Jim看到他停了下来，更加卖力地往前冲，经过那个坡的时候看也没看就跟着往下一跳。  
他“咚”的一下掉进一个垃圾桶。  
坡下面有一个没有盖子的垃圾桶，不知道Sherlock怎么跳过去的，但是Jim追的太急没有看到。熊熊装碍手碍脚的，熊头也转到后面去了，所以他什么也看不见的在桶里扒拉着，然后桶倒了在地上顺着坡滚了下去，最后停在坡底。  
Jim是个出谋划策的幕后角色，他冷静而疯狂地下命令，他坐在办公桌前连监视器都不用就知道他的工作进行到了哪步。他只要说：“哦那就丢个炸弹吧”或者“全部计划都在这U盘里了搞不定也别来找我了”或是“把钱砸这儿吧”还有“蠢货，把他撕成一条条的他就不敢了，当然了他都一条一条了”。

但是他非凡的大脑在这个时候没有帮到他一点。  
他又在里面滚了一会才爬出来。那么他为什么要亲自来送礼物？  
这个Jim多跑一会都会喘个不停，他的全球vip健身卡在他拿到的俩小时内就弄丢了，累了连饭都恨不得有人喂到嘴边。他还有手下给他做饭擦桌子洗衣服开车提包包拖地寄炸弹。  
可是有些事一定要自己做才有意义呀。而且Sherlock肯定想不到Moriarty会亲自在他身后偷偷跟着，他一定以为他会派别人来跟踪或者是有化妆成各种样子的眼线，他偶尔会有错觉仿佛连John养的盆栽也是Jim的眼线。  
这样多有意思呀。

他爬出来只来得及看到Sherlock的衣角消失在前面公园里。  
顾不得拍掉身上的垃圾，他朝花园小跑，脚踝好像有点扭到。  
花园里没什么人，太阳也不错，可是他没空欣赏，Sherlock哪里去了？他向四周巡视着往花园更深处走去，到处都看过了没有Sherlock的踪影，但是他没有放弃。Sherlock可能在古怪的地方观察线索，Jim往角落里的一团灌木走去。  
草丛动了动，Sherlock？Jim歪头犹豫地靠近了一点。  
然后灌木丛里窜出了一只大丹犬，Jim心中有种不好的预感，然后这种预感成真了。  
他从花园的这头，一直被追到那头，狗狗大概以为他是真的熊，他再次感叹一下狗是多么的忠诚勇敢，尽管他的屁股差点被咬到。今天倒霉的为什么总是他的屁股？  
从一棵树后面探出头看看，确认狗不见了他才小心的走出来。  
在草坪上插着腰Jim在想他要不要变一下计划？  
然后草坪的自动洒水机开了，他还维持着叉腰的姿势，来不及躲了…..  
熊熊装的毛都不蓬松了，而且这时候太阳也悄悄的移走了。Sherlock应该早就不在这个花园里了吧。  
那怎么办呢，其实Jim知道Sherlock今天的最终目的地。直接去那里等当然不是最佳选择，虽然他现在也没别的选择，可是他可以选目的地的前一站。反正他都知道。

他摸摸口袋没有零钱……但还是往车站走去，他计划在路上打劫一个路人，他是没带零钱又怎样，他有带枪。  
终于赶上公车了他的心情稍微变好了点，看看外面虽然快要下雨了不过这影响不了他。  
下车时努力地挤了下来，喘了口气看到Sherlock标志性的卷发就在不远处晃了。他站定，摸了摸口袋里的礼物，向被他追了一整天的人走去。  
车门关了，他的尾巴被夹住了。  
他突然感觉到被往后扯，转头一看：什么！！扭过去扯扯尾巴还是扯不出来，Jim恼怒的拍着车门。  
慢性子司机终于把门打开了，等到他扯出尾巴，Sherlock又开跑了。  
Jim最后还是只能看着他远去的背影。

 

 

“密码是什么！”  
Jim接到Sherlock的电话没头没脸地被他吼了一句，立刻把电话挪的远远的。  
“什么密码？”挠挠被震到的耳朵他有点摸不着头脑。  
“你装在victoria line上的炸弹，可以使它停下来的密码！”  
哦，他的honey经过一天的奔走终于知道了他在地铁里装了炸弹，但是太晚了，还有5分钟就要爆炸了。  
“我忘记了”，然后他挂掉了电话。

 

 

而那被遗忘的密码躺在熊熊装的口袋里。

 

END


End file.
